Aircraft brake control systems receive input signal(s) indicating desired actuator braking force/desired brake torque and transmit an output signal to a brake actuator. The input signals may be updated at different rates. For example, a brake controller may send a nominal braking signal component and may superimpose an anti-lock braking signal component on the nominal braking signal component. These two signal components may be refreshed at different rates. Thus, there is a need for a system to enable the aircraft brake control system to determine the refresh rate of one or more braking signal components.